Complications
by suzie2b
Summary: Hitch has girl trouble.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for the "Guest" who requested a story** **about Hitch's woman chasing getting him into trouble.**

 **Complications**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully and Charley were sitting together in the mess hall having lunch. They were side-by-side, heads together between bites, smiling and talking quietly.**

 **Moffitt walked over with his tray of food and a grin. "May I join you two?"**

 **Charley looked up with a bright smile. "Please do, Jack."**

" **Are you sure? It looked like you two were having quite the conversation."**

 **Tully said, "Sit down, sarge. We were just talking about Hitch."**

 **Moffitt slid into a chair across from them. "So, what's Hitch up to that's got your interest?"**

 **Charley replied, "His lady friends."**

" **Did he get caught again?"**

 **Tully grinned. "It concerns the mission we leave on tomorrow. We'll end up spending a few days in Baghdad when it's over. Hitch just got a letter from Bonnie. She was just transferred there from the base at Jebel Ali."**

 **Moffitt said between bites, "Doesn't he already have a girlfriend in Baghdad?"**

" **Shirley. She's the nurse he got friendly with when he got shot in the leg a while back."**

" **I remember. Pretty blonde. Is Hitch afraid Shirley and Bonnie will find out about each other?"**

 **Charley giggled. "Not only that, I found out this morning that the file clerk Hitch has been seeing here in Ras Tanura … her name's Ellen … just got her papers to go to Baghdad. I went to wish her luck and she told me not to tell Hitch she was being transferred. She wants to surprise him when you guys get there."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "So, it sounds like Hitch is very likely going to get quite the surprise when we get to Baghdad."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol's mission was another success and they were glad to roll into Baghdad for a break. Well, Troy, Moffitt, and Tully were glad to be there – Hitch started looking over his shoulder as soon as they drove through the gate.**

 **They left the jeeps in the motor pool and went to report in with Major Stewart. After that they were given quarters and seventy-two hour for themselves.**

 **After showers and clean clothes, they went to the mess hall for some dinner. After a hot meal, Troy, Moffitt, and Tully decided to go get some drinks and watch the dancing girls at the club they always go to when in town.**

 **Troy looked at Hitch, who hadn't committed to going along, and asked, "You coming with us?"**

 **Hitch shook his head as he stood up with a somewhat somber expression. "Shirley should be off duty. I think I'll go say 'hi'."**

 **After Hitch walked out of the mess hall, Troy asked, "What's with him? He doesn't look too happy about seeing Shirley."**

 **Tully grinned. "Potential girl problems."**

 **Troy wasn't surprised, but asked, "Anything I need to know about?"**

 **Moffitt stood up with a smile and said, "We'll explain on the way to the club."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch walked to Shirley's quarters and knocked. The young woman opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was. She gave him a warm kiss on the lips and said, "Mark! So glad to see you. Come on in."**

 **Shirley grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. As she closed the door, Hitch said, "It's good to see you too, Shirley. Um … we need to talk."**

" **Oh, talk about what?"**

" **Well, it's probably not a big deal. It's even a little funny, but…"**

 **The door opened again and another woman walked in wearing a robe, her hair bundled in a towel on top of her head. Shirley said, "Bonnie, guess who's here."**

 **She turned after closing the door and broke into a smile when she saw him. "Mark, when did you get in?"**

 **Hitch's eyes went wide with surprise as he stammered, "Bonnie! I … um … this afternoon."**

 **Shirley looked at him and said, "Small world, isn't it? Bonnie was transferred from** **Jebel Ali. We're roommates and work the same shift at the hospital. We've been having some very interesting conversations since she arrived.** **"**

 **Hitch's face paled a bit. "Conversations?"**

 **Bonnie took the towel off of her wet hair and crossed the room to get a brush. "We've discovered that we have something in common."**

" **In common?"**

 **Shirley said, "Is he actually trying to play dumb, Bonnie? Just before you walked in he said he wanted to talk."**

 **Bonnie smiled. "Really?" She looked at Hitch's reflection in the mirror and asked, "And what would you like to talk about, Mark?" He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Maybe he wants to talk about the fact that he's been with you here in Baghdad and me in Jebel Ali."**

 **Hitch started, "I … I…"**

 **Shirley said, "You know, Mark, this wouldn't be such a 'big deal', but it's just that you've told both of us on more than one occasion that we're your one and only. Don't you think it's a little hard to be a 'one and only' when there's two of us?"**

 **Bonnie added, "Makes one wonder how many others he's said it to."**

 **Hitch said quietly, "Maybe I should leave now."**

 **Shirley nodded. "That might be a good idea, Mark."**

 **Later, when Troy, Moffitt, and Tully got to their quarters, they found Hitch in bed, curled in a fetal position, asleep.**

 **#################**

 **The next morning, as they dressed to go to breakfast, Troy asked, "How'd it go with Shirley? We were a little surprised to see you when we got back."**

 **Hitch shrugged and didn't look at anyone as he said, "Her new roommate was there so I ended up coming back here to sleep."**

 **Tully smiled. "New roommate? Anyone we know?"**

 **Hitch sighed as he sat on his bunk to put his boots on. "It's Bonnie."**

 **Moffitt said, "Bonnie from** **Jebel Ali? What a coincidence."**

" **Yeah, it sure is."**

 **Troy smiled. "I take it things didn't go too well."**

 **Hitch said, "No, it didn't go well at all. They're friends now and have been talking. I don't think I'll see either of them again socially."**

 **Tully said, "Sounds familiar. At least you didn't come out of it with a black eye this time."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's go get some breakfast. Maybe you can find something to do that'll take your mind off your problems."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully stayed together after breakfast, while Troy and Moffitt went off to do whatever sergeants do with their time off. At first a sullen Hitch wanted nothing to do with anything Tully could think of for them to do. Finally the slightly exasperated private said, "I know you want me to leave you along, Hitch, but that just isn't gonna happen right now. We've got a couple of days of down time and you don't need to sit around feelin' sorry for yourself."**

 **Hitch muttered, "Maybe I want to sit around feeling sorry for myself."**

" **No you don't." Tully grabbed Hitch by the arm and started walking. "Come on. I spotted a horseshoe pit yesterday. Let's go toss a few. I bet I'll beat the pants off ya."**

 **Hitch allowed his friend to get him started then walked beside him. "Maybe I don't wanna play horseshoes. Besides, you always beat me anyway."**

 **Tully grinned. "Yes you do. Maybe I'll let you win this time."**

 **Hitch managed a faint smile at the challenge. "You'd better not."**

 **By the time lunchtime rolled around Tully had beaten Hitch three out of four games. As they walked toward the mess hall, Hitch said, "Did you let me win that last one?" Tully just grinned and Hitch said, "You did, didn't you."**

 **Tully chuckled. "You just lost two girls. I couldn't let you lose four games of horseshoes. Besides, it was really close. You probably could've beaten me anyway."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Thanks, Tully."**

" **Don't mention it."**

 **The privates got their food at the mess hall and found a place to sit. They were about half finished eating when a female voice came from behind Hitch saying, "Mind if I join you?"**

 **Hitch and Tully stood up and Hitch turned to see a pretty, brunette with hazel eyes. "Ellen! What're you doing here?"**

 **She laughed and put her tray on the table as Hitch held the chair for her. "Well, isn't that a nice greeting."**

 **Hitch blushed slightly. "Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here."**

 **Ellen sat down. "Hi, Tully."**

 **He smiled. "Hi, Ellen."**

 **She turned back to Hitch. "I received a transfer the day before you left on your mission. I thought I'd surprise you when you got here."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Well, you sure did that … and I'm really glad to see you."**

" **Major Stewart was nice enough to let me have tomorrow off so we can spend some time together before you have to go back to Ras Tanura."**

" **Are you working for the major now?"**

 **Ellen nodded. "I'm his secretary. It's a lot different from being in the typing pool, but I think I'm going to like it."**

 **Hitch, Tully, and Ellen talked as they ate. Hitch was a little down that Ellen wouldn't be at Ras Tanura any longer, but transfers happened and it wasn't like they'd never see each other again.**

 **Tully was just going to excuse himself when a young woman stepped up to the table and said, "Hello, Mark. I didn't know you were here."**

 **Hitch looked up and blinked in surprise. "Amy? I thought you were in** **Umm al-Qaiwain."**

" **I was until I was transferred here." Amy looked at the other woman. "Hi, Ellen. This wouldn't by chance be the 'Mark' you were so looking forward to seeing, is it?"**

 **Ellen looked at Amy with a smile. "Yep. I'm his one and only. I didn't realize you two knew each other."**

 **Amy frowned a bit. "I have a hunch he has more than one 'one and only'."**

" **What? Are you saying that…"**

" **I'm afraid so."**

 **Ellen glared at Hitch. "How could you? You let me believe we were exclusive!"**

 **Hitch quickly said, "I'm sorry. You were my one and only … in Ras Tanura."**

 **Amy said, "Does that mean I was your 'one and only' as long as I was in Umm al-Qaiwain?"**

 **Hitch stammered, "Well … um … let me explain…"**

 **Tully was grinning as he looked up to see Shirley and Bonnie heading their way with their lunches. He stood up and took his empty tray as he said, "Looks like this table is going to get a little crowded. I'll see you later, Hitch."**

 **Hitch looked around and spotted the other two woman. "Oh no! Tully…"**

" **Sorry, buddy, you're on your own here."**

 **As Tully walked away, he heard Shirley say sarcastically, "Hi, Mark. At it again I see."**

 **Ellen and Amy looked at the other women and Ellen asked, "What do you mean by that?"**

 **Shirley and Bonnie sat down and Bonnie said, "Let's have a talk, shall we?"**

 **Hitch started to stand up. "I think I'd better be going."**

 **Amy, who was still standing next to the table, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You aren't going anywhere Mark Hitchcock. You're a big part of this."**

 **Tully chuckled as he walked outside and met Troy and Moffitt. "You might wanna be careful in there, sarge. It's four against one and it may come to blows."**

 **Troy frowned. "What's going on?"**

" **Well, you remember when Hitch told us that having a girl at every base was easy because they would probably never meet each other?"**

 **Troy smiled and Moffitt said, "Don't tell us. Four of them are here in Baghdad at the same time."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yep, Bonnie, Ellen, and Amy are resent transfers. Shirley was already here. They've managed to find out about each other."**

" **And they're all in there with Hitch now? Together?"**

" **The girls are having a 'talk' with Hitch as we speak."**

 **Troy's smile widened as he said, "Oh, I have got to see this."**

 **The sergeants started for the door as Tully said, "Just stay outta reach if the claws come out."**


End file.
